Same Old Routines
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander and Spike have boring repetitive lives


Title: Some Old Routines  
>Author: Forsaken2003<br>Pairing: Spike/Xander  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander and Spike have boring repetitive lives  
>WarningsSpoilers: Season 4 Spike's still living in the basement of doom  
>Beta'd by: skargasm<br>Prompt #257 from tamingthemuse- Drudge

Like every other day, Xander's alarm rang, echoing inside his head. He'd roll over and slap the off button with the palm of his hand. Day fifty-six of the same damn thing. Xander sat up and threw his blankets off of his body. Shower, eat a bowl of Lucky Charms with day old milk, and get dressed with hopefully clean clothes. Then he would untie Spike letting him have the run of the basement drinking blood and watching day time television. As soon as Spike was freed Xander would jam his feet into his shoes and walk to the Doublemeat Palace for a day of washing grills and fryers.

Spike watched Xander walk out the door without a word just like every other day. He snorted and thought about what a sad life Xander lived. The exact same thing, day in and day out. A drudge that was what Xander Harris was. Spike threw a bag of pigs' blood into the well-used microwave and turned on the television for a day of _Regis and Kelly_ followed by _Oprah_, then _Springer_ and finally Spike's soaps. When the microwave beeped Spike's hand shot out to retrieve his breakfast only to freeze.

Xander's life was a repetitive one. Who was Spike to mock him? He did the exact same bloody thing every day. Hell he even had breakfast at the same goddamn time every day. Spike turned away in disgust. No more! He was not a vampire who had a boring life! He was a master vampire who did things spontaneously. A spontaneous vampire with a chip in his head. That wasn't going to get him down though. He would find something to do that was out of routine.

First thing was no _Regis and Kelly_. Spike thought about that. Well maybe no Oprah. Tom Cruise was going to be on and Spike really wanted to see what crazy things he had planned. Maybe he'd throw a chair at the audience. He couldn't miss that now could he? No that wasn't going to cut it. The change had to be big. Spike paced back and forth thinking of something that could change his routine.

Now what was the one thing he hadn't done in a long time? Killed a human. That was impossible though. The next thing was sex. Spike stopped in his tracks and snapped his fingers. That was it! He hadn't had sex since Harmony and that was months ago. The only problem was no vampire would give him a second look now that he had the chip. He picked up a picture frame and threw it across the room in frustration. When he saw the mess he'd made, Spike sighed and picked up the broken pieces. The last thing he needed was Xander in his face about it.

That was it! Xander! Anya up and left him after loser job number twenty-eight. That was months ago and Spike knew for a fact that he wasn't getting any. Plus Xander wasn't a bad looking bloke, so it's wasn't like it would be a hardship for Spike to fuck him. All he had to do was set the mood.

Xander groaned as he walked up the path to the basement door. It had been another shitty day and all he wanted was the hottest shower and a large pizza with everything. He was going to call off patrol he was too damn exhausted to play bait. He opened the door to his bachelor pad and stopped dead. Candles that he kept for emergency blackouts were lit in varies places around the room and Spike…Spike was laid out on his pull-out bed stark naked.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing naked on my bed? I thought we agreed if you needed 'private time' that you'd do in when I'm not here and not on my bed." Xander said annoyed, though his eyes were glued to Spike's amazing form. His dick found it amazing too.

"I was thinking today. We are stuck in the same old routine, so I decided we should try something different." Spike explained and ran his hand down his chest.

Xander gulped and watched Spike's hand trail lower and lower. "I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be gay. It's just sex. I'll even let you top if it'll move things along. I'll be tighter than Anya ever was." Spike told Xander with a smile. "I've even lubed myself up for you. Worked my fingers in and out, I'm all ready for you."

This time Xander was sure he was drooling at that image. He hadn't had sex in months and honestly the sight of Spike naked was making Little Xan very, very happy. Without a word Xander quickly ripped off his work uniform and bounced onto the bed and on top of Spike. His hands glided over Spike's perfect, flawless skin. It was so smooth and cool. Xander liked the feel of it.

Spike moaned as Xander's heated flesh pressed against his body. He spread his legs letting Xander slip between them, their cocks rubbed against each other. "Bloody hell."

Xander grunted in agreement and maneuvered them around so he could slip inside of Spike. Spike hadn't been lying he was stretched just enough for Xander to slip in easily. Xander pushed himself in and out testing the water. Hazel eyes stared down at Spike and all Xander could think was what amazing blue eyes he had. Xander hooked Spike's knees over his shoulders and worked himself faster, his balls slapping against Spike's ass.

Blue eyes fluttered shut. It had been over a century since he had been fucked. Angelus was good but Xander was much, much better. His cock was bigger. Spike couldn't wait to throw that in Angel's face the next time he phoned to harass him. It would infuriate him beyond belief. Without realizing it Spike pulled Xander down into a kiss. It was uncomfortable and if he needed to breathe it would have been an issue.

Without breaking the rhythm Xander melted into the kiss. Spike's lips were as cool as the rest of him. All Xander could think was how amazing it would feel to have them around his cock. The thought of Spike's cock in his ass also crossed his mind. Shaking his head clear of possible activities in the future Xander focused on the now.

Even after their lips parted Spike kept hold of Xander's hair. His cock rubbed against Xander's stomach. "Harder." Spike ordered. He needed to come so bad. Sure he had come from his own hand but this was different. Better.

"Anything you say." Xander said and started to pound into Spike. If Spike had been human Xander would have argued but since he knew vampires could handle it he had no problem with it. His balls filled up and Xander got excited to know that he was going to come in Spike. A master vampire that wanted Xander to fuck him.

Spike came first, his head pressed back into the pillow and ragged nails dug into Xander's shoulders. The chip didn't go off; he figured because Xander was now coming and he was enjoying it too much to realize that Spike was causing him any sort of pain. That would have been a mood killer.

Xander let Spike's legs fall and he nuzzled against Spike knowing he could handle his weight. "What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining cause honestly this was way better sex then I had with Anya. She tried way too hard."

"I told you." Spike replied as he felt Xander slip out of him and come dribbled out of his ass. "As for what brought this on, we were both living the same old routine. So I figured I'd help us both out."

"And that, my friend…" Xander paused as he closed his eyes, "is why you are a master. You are a thinker and a doer."

Spike grinned at the compliment. He saw regular sex in his future and if that became a routine Spike saw absolutely no problem with that.

The End


End file.
